Bunny Island
by Superinsane-in-the-Mainframe
Summary: How will Negaduck react to be on a island surround by cute cuddly bunny rabbit :S Find out in BUNNY ISLAND read it and weep warning: contains sick twisted humor and a bit swearing.. assurance do not cover any loss of brain cells caused by this story


**Bunny Island**

**Told you I would be back MHA MHA MHA HAHAHA (cough cough)**

How will Negaduck react to be surrounded by cute bunny rabbits? dudududu find out here in.. **(horror music)** BUNNY ISLAND 

* * *

He began to came to, his head fell like a ballon about to explored..Negaduck opened his eyes and a horrible sight greet him... a little cute fluffy white bunny was sitting on his chest looking him directly into his eyes.. Negaduck got straight up knocking off the little cute fluffy white bunny in the process.. now an even more horrible sight greet him... he was surround by... 

**Negaduck: (yelling) **"RABBITS... WHY RABBITS... ARRRHHH" **(pulling a big shotgun out of his pocket)**

**Negaduck: (yelling)** "DIE DIE DIE DIE" **(shotting like crazy making the whole place hazey) **"That should take care of those small horrible cute bunnies" **(laughing madly)**

Than the gunsmoke lifted and the rabbits were still there... it even look like they had double

**Negaduck: (yelling) **"ARRRRHHH HOW !" **(pulling his favorite chainsaw out of his pocket)** "Dosn't matter now I am gonna make myself some bunny pie MHA HAHAHAHAHA" **(slashing through the fload of rabbits)**

A haze surround the area..

* * *

**Little Billy:** "But how did Negaduck got on that island in the first place?" 

You again... grrrr I am coming to that you little punk just sit down and shut up and STOP RUINING MY STORIES

**Little Billy:** "But it dosn't make any sense at all"

I show you sense YOU LITTLE..

**Little Billy:** "Oh are you going to release the hounds on me again.. that's so done before..

**(smiling devilish) **No no not at all I am going to release something much worse than the hounds heh heh... **(yelling)** NEGADUCK THERE IS A CUTE LITTLE LOST BOY HERE WHO CAN'T FIND HIS WAY HOME

**Negaduck:** **(with his chainsaw) **"WHERE WHERE... I make sure he is lost no more.. ínfact I send him home... IN A 1000 PIECES MHA HAHAHA" **(laughing maniacaly while chasing Little Billy with his chainsaw in the background)**

Hmm..this remind me of something... something morally.. oh yes.. never ask annoying questings **(storymode)**

* * *

Out of the haze jumped a little cute cuddly brown baby bunny.. it jumped straight to Negaduck (hmm dumb idea) 

**Negaduck:** "Aww arn't you just the cutest" **(pets the baby bunny)** "you know what I love the most about you?"

The baby bunny shakes it's small head

**Negaduck:** "DEAD" **(pulling forth a bazooka) **"But tell you what.. since I am in such a good mood today I will give you a skip ahead.. I count to 10 and you gets a chance to get away ready?.. One.. two.. BOOM" **(pulling the tricker blowing the rabbit and the area around it to pieces)** "MHA HAHAHA forgot to tell him I was crossing my fingers.. it's should take care of that fluffy problem.. now where the hell am I"

**A mysterious voice: **"Bunny island"

Negaduck turned around and meeted face to eh..feet with an enormous (atleast 10 meters) fluffy eh.. cute black bunny

**Negaduck: **"Who the hell are you"

**Blackbunny:** "Ah ah no swearing it's rude"

**Negaduck:** "I show you rude" **(with a twisted smile pulling a tank out of his pocket)**

Negaduck entered the tank and took an aim on the big bunny

**Blackbunny:** "Be careful with that thing someone may get hurt"

**Negaduck:** "That's the point" **(firing at the big black bunny)**

But the bullets didn't seemed to do any damage on the big rabbit infact...

**Blackbunny: (laughing)** "Arrh stop it's tickling"

**Negaduck:** "TRICKLING ! it's a tiger tank it arn't suppose to tickle it's suppose to KILL !"

**Blackbunny:** "But killing is such a bad thing to do.. it's much nicer to pick flowers"

**Negaduck: (killer expression) **"ARRHH I don't pick flowers and I never do anything nice"

**Blackbunny:** "Aww seems like someone needs a big hug" **(folding his arms toward Negaduck preparing a hug)**

**Negaduck:** "ARRRRRHH" **(trying to run away from the big rabbit)**

But the big rabbit was faster and pulled Negaduck into a big cuddly hug :S

**Blackbunny:** "Fell the love"

**Negaduck: (getting crushed) **"How I am suppose to fell.. **(cough)** anything WHEN I CAN'T FELL MY OWN BODY"

**Blackbunny:** "Now now don't be a grumpy wumpy"

**Negaduck: (growling)** "What if I cuty loty you with my chainy wenny" **(pulling his chainsaw up)**

**Blackbunny: **"Be careful with that sharp item you don't want to point out someones eyes would you?"

**Negaduck: ****(devilish smile)** "Oh yes I would" **(starting the chainsaw and begins to hit the big rabbit and some more haze appear surrounding the big rabbit)**

**

* * *

Little Billy: (with his cloth in shreds and a little bit burnt.. hmm wonder why :P) **

"Why do you always make a haze or some smokeappear when Negaduck does something violent" 

**(snarling) **So small punks like you are able to read my stories without throwing up

**Little Billy:** "You just lying you don't wanna write details cause you are to lazy"

Well if you want it like that than come and see what's behind the haze **(pulling Little Billy behind the haze)** hehe that's should give that little sucker nightmares tonight

**Little Billy: (clawling away from the haze looking real sick)**

So what you think Little Billy? do you still think I am doing this because I am to lazy? hmm maybe you want a bloody beaf?

**Little Billy: (running away while throwing up)**

That should take care of him **(storymode)**

* * *

A bloody Negaduck walked out of the haze smiling satisfied at the bunny beafs he left behind. But his triumf was short... he turned around and faced bunnies as long as he could see 

**Negaduck: (yelling)**" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS ISLAND" **(begins tothrow grenades to all sides) "**DIE YOU CUDDLY MONSTERS"

But again when the smoke lifted all the bunnies were still there.. and I swear it looked like they double

**Negaduck:** "ARHHH Don't say you sick twisted rabbits are multiplying by firepower"

The bunny moved closer.. and closer

**Negaduck: (pulling an airplane out of his pocket.. he has big pockets OKAY!) **" I am gonna make sure you rabbits are going to become an very extinct race... I'M GONNA WIPE OUT RABBITKIND MHA HAHA" **(entering the aircraft)**

He flew high above the skies and released a big abomb.. called BunnyKiller 1th... making the whole island one big crater.. Negaduck landed the plane again on the now cratery very smokey island and exited the aircraft

**Negaduck:** "I here hearby rename this island to Crater Island hehe" **(Inhaling the smoke and cough a little) **"Mmmm love the smell of toasted bunnies in the morning... smells like...victory MHA MHA HAHAHA **(laughing maniacaly)**

Than a big rabbit foot crushed Negaduck and he woke up in his prison cell

**Negaduck:** "phew what a dream.."

Suddenly a cute little rabbit appeared (don't ask why or how)

**Negaduck:** "ARRHH" **(pulling out a club and chase the rabbit around the cell smashing all the item in the way leaving one ruined prison cell with an broken toilet)** "Just to be on the safe side" **(smiling devilish and continuing the hunt)**

**?THE END?**

* * *

**Kella:** "This is a very confusing story I got so many questings" 

And I got all the answars you need right here **(pulling forth a chainsaw)**o.O

© Negaduck is owned by disney ©

© And this story is owned by me MHA HA HA ©


End file.
